


See

by mywritingsaboutwrestlers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: But it never happens, Evil!Kane, F/M, Feels, God!Roman Reigns, Reader has visions, Smut, So be warned, everyone wants to help - Freeform, that's right he's here, there is talk of noncon/dubcon, there is violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsaboutwrestlers/pseuds/mywritingsaboutwrestlers
Summary: Reader has had visions her whole life. She hopes that a change of scenery will help. She meets Roman Reigns, the owner of a local music store and feels an immediate connection to him. An evil man threatens everything she's tried to build and she finds out Roman is not who she thinks she is, but neither is she.CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And the God!AU grows ever bigger!

           For years, you had been able to see things. You could see such horrible things in your dreams, things that had always come true. No one had ever believed you when you had started realizing that you could see the future. You predicted so many tragedies in your life, watching as no one believed you, watching as people  _died_. You tried to prevent them, but no matter what you did, they happened. You were still haunted by the visions. They grew more and more violent as you got older, causing migraines and making you pass out on some occasions. You tried and tried, nut nothing ever helped you. It was a hard decision, but you decided to leave your hometown, thinking that a change of scenery would help. You found yourself renting a little house overlooking the ocean. You didn’t mind so much, you didn’t mind the ocean, and it seemed that your visions lessened, which you didn’t mind in the slightest. You managed to land a job working from home, which you loved. You weren’t forced to go out and meet people, so no one knew about your “insane ramblings” as your father once called them.

           You needed to go to the grocery store for some essential things. You were glad that the town was so small, everything was within walking distance. You had a few reusable bags with you. It was a very well-stocked store, which was nice as you went around getting what you needed. You could feel eyes on you as you walked around. You glanced behind you, seeing the owner of the store with his brow furrowed as he stared at you.

           “Do I know you?” he asked.

           You shook your head. “No, I just moved here. I haven’t been out much,” you answered.

           “You just remind me of someone.” He turned and went back towards the register. You followed, seeing as you were done with your shopping. He rang you up. “We’ve been getting a lot of new faces around here.”

           You shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. I’m probably the newest one.”

           He gave you a smile. “You are for sure. But it’s okay. It’s nice. Makes this small town seem a little less small.” He held his hand out. “I’m Hunter, Hunter Helmsley. My wife, Stephanie, owns the little flower shop not far from here. If you like flowers, hers stay alive for a long time. Not sure what she does to them, but she keeps them beautiful.” He gave you a wide smile as he spoke of his wife. “If you want good diner food, I suggest the Lone Wolf Diner. It has amazing food.”

           “I’ll have to check it out, for sure.” You helped him bag your groceries, waving goodbye as you left. You were juggling your bags a bit, dropping one when someone walked right into you. You cursed, dropping to your knees to start picking up the cans that had fallen out.

           “Shit, I’m sorry,” a deep voice said. A hand shot out to grab one of the cans, sleeve pulling up to show intricate ink on his wrist. “I was listening to music, head in… the… clouds…” he trailed off, looking over at you. Long black hair was pulled back into a bun, gray eyes watched you as you kept bagging your things. You stopped for a moment to look at him, giving him a soft smile.

           “It’s okay. I wasn’t much better.” You finished putting everything in the bag. “I, uh, I should get going. I’ve got to get this stuff put away at home.” You readjusted all of your bags as you stood up.

           He continued staring at you, his stare turning into a glare. “Yeah, you should do that,” he ground out.

           You raised an eyebrow at his rudeness. “O…kay?”

           He stood abruptly, walking away from you, obvious tension in his body. He practically slammed his hands against the glass doors of the grocery store. You rolled your eyes. You didn’t have time to worry about it, you needed to get home and see if your publisher received your emails. Once you arrived, you put your groceries away and then sat at your desk to check your laptop. You had two confirmation emails and another suggesting a new project for you. You weren’t quite ready for a new project, still figuring out the storyline of your most recent novel. Despite your horrific visions, you managed to stay sane by writing and writing everything that came to mind. It helped. You replied to one email before you opened up your most recent story. It was a romance, set in a high fantasy setting with elves and dwarves and all sorts of things. You loved it. It was relaxing and kept you occupied.

           You started typing away, the words flowing from you with ease. Well, until you got to one of the minor battle scenes. You had such a hard time with those. You groaned, resting your head on your desk. These were always the hardest thing for you. You were going to be stuck on this for  _hours_. You knew it. There was a knock on your door. Maybe the distraction would help you, whoever was at the door could be inspiration. You never know. You went to the front door and opened it only to see the man from earlier that had bumped into you. He was glaring at you, seeming angry with you.

           “Can I help you…?” you trailed off.

           “What are you doing here? I thought you died,” he rumbled angrily, arms crossed over his chest. He looked like he was going to rip out of his button-up with how hard he was flexing.

           “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why the fuck would I be dead? Who the fuck do you think you are?” you asked angrily.

           His eyebrows furrowed together. “Wait, you don’t…” He grabbed your arms, dragging you forward. You tensed, fists clenching tightly as you tried to pull away. He examined you intently, holding you in place. He wasn’t hurting you, but he was putting you further on edge. “Your eyes are different than hers… Your lips are different, too.”

           “Let go of me,” you choked out.

           He released you immediately, his hands dropping to his sides. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. You just look like… Like someone I knew a long time ago.” He walked away from you. You shook your head and followed him, grabbing his arm.

           “Uh, dude, you can’t just come to my house and demand to know why I’m not where you think I should be, nor ask me why I’m not dead. That’s royally fucked up. Don’t even have the decency to ask me my name or give me yours, asshole. Maybe next time you think I’m someone you knew, you could remember what my name is.”

           He raised an eyebrow at you, the ghost of a smile lingering on his lips. “Well? What is your name, babe?”

           You sputtered at the pet name before giving him your actual name. He smiled. “I’m Roman. I own the music store. I am sorry that I jumped on you like that. Hope you enjoy it here.” He turned and walked away from you, heading down the street. You raised your arms in exasperation, a growl leaving you as you stomped back into your house. You were angry, but you guessed every town had to have an oddball. It seemed Roman was it. You went back to your laptop, letting your anger flow from your fingers to turn into words on your screen. You used your anger towards that tall, beautiful man and translated it into a fight scene.

           Five hours had gone by at that point. You looked at your clock to see that it was well passed eight at night. Your stomach growled. You made yourself dinner, your anger fading. You had at least knocked out that fight scene and could now get back to the angsty romance. Your mind wandered while you made your dinner, wandered to that incredibly handsome man. Roman was a strange one, that was for sure. You wondered who you looked like. Maybe an ex, maybe an old friend, maybe even an estranged family member. You weren’t sure, but you were very curious now, curious as to who you looked like. You would look it up, but you didn’t know his last name or anything. Besides, you didn’t want to be nosy. So, you let it slip from your mind so you could keep writing about your badass warrior princess and her large warrior betrothed that hated one another, but would fall in love over time. You ate your dinner as you typed, careful to not drop any food on your keyboard. You had done that enough times to have learned to take bites away from your computer.

           You stayed up much too late that night, well past midnight. When you finally looked at the time, you groaned loudly. You saved your document before shutting your laptop. You stood up. A searing pain filled your head, making you drop to the floor. You held back a scream as your eyesight went black only to be filled with a horrific sight in front of you.

———-

_There was a man in front of you, dressed in a business suit, smirking down at you. He was impossibly tall and very large. There were bodies strewn about, blood covering the street in front of you. Behind him stood several people, some of which you recognized as Hunter and his boys, as well as Roman. They all looked beyond angry, but the man grabbed you. You were hauled to your feet, dragged in front of him so he could hold you by your throat. You were crying now, struggling to get free from him. His fingers tightened around your throat as he picked you up in the air._

_“Pretty little thing. You look almost exactly like her. I remember when I took her as my own, made her **mine**!” His voice was unsettling. “She should have let Apollo have her instead of denying him. People would have believed her, maybe she could have prevented everyone’s death, her own included!” He threw you to the ground, the wind getting knocked from you. “Maybe I should do to you what I did to her!”_

_“Enough!”_

_That was Roman, taking a step forward. He looked strange, his normally gray eyes glowing gold. He had a bow in his hand. “You stay away from her and face me.”_

_The man turned, chuckling as he looked at Roman. “So, now you care about her! After all these years, you actually want to save her? Wow, look at how you’ve changed! Still quick to anger, but so willing to try to save one measly human.” He brought his foot down onto your chest **hard**. You choked, coughing hard as you tried to breathe. He brought it down again, this time on your ribs. You felt a snap, hearing it before actually feeling the searing pain blossom. You cried out in pain, gripping onto his ankle, trying to push him away. He pushed his foot down onto your face, holding you there with your head turned painfully to the side. You clawed at his foot, trying so hard to ignore the pain in your side. “I think you should stop, Apollo. I just might take her, maybe I’ll take her all the way back to Athena’s temple, back in our old world, and do to her what was done to her ancestor. I would defile that temple just as it was once defiled. I would use her for it.” He chuckled again, pushing down on your face harder with his booted foot._

_Roman growled low in his throat. “I will never let you do that. You think you can face off against gods? You’ve tried and failed once. How did you even get out of the Underworld?”_

_The man laughed again. “Oh, I have many friends. Your dear Hades didn’t even know I was gone until he saw me here.”_

_A tall man, one much taller than Roman with colorful tattoos growled, dark brown eyes angry. He had a girl next to him that was in a defensive stance, ready to pounce._

_“I see you have your little Persephone back, Hades.” The man waved. “Say goodbye to your little lover, Apollo.” He lifted his foot and brought it back down._

———-

           You woke up on the floor, eyelids heavy and hard to open. It was a struggle to sit up, but you managed to sit up. Your face felt wet. You wiped at your cheeks, fully expecting tears, but when you pulled your hands away, there was blood coating them. This was a rarity indeed. It wasn’t often that your eyes bled when you had a vision. You managed to drag yourself into a standing position, but it was hard to stay standing, your body swaying side to side as you tried to steady yourself. Stumbling to the bathroom, you turned the light on, blinking away the bright light. You sighed when you saw yourself. Sure as shit, you had started crying blood. You were beyond scared as you washed your face. All of your visions had come true and now here was another one, in this little town. You never knew when your visions were going to happen, so that added to your anxiety. Who could you tell? No one ever believed you and you barely knew anyone in this town. You started sobbing. There was nothing you could do, not now. No one would ever believe you. You slid down onto the floor, breathing hard, sobbing and crying. You curled up on the floor and fell asleep there.

———-

           The next day, you woke up still on the bathroom floor. You had to tell someone in hopes that they would believe you, but who would believe you? You barely bothered getting dressed in different clothes. You thought of going to Roman. Maybe he could help, maybe he would believe you. You didn’t know why you immediately thought of him, but you did. You tugged on your shoes and headed for the music store. You saw Roman at the counter through the windows. No one else seemed to be in the store, so you went inside. You were sure you looked like shit, only having that confirmed when Roman looked at you and his eyes widened.

           “You alright?” he asked, coming around the counter to take hold of your shoulders gently. “You look like shit, babe.”

           You took in a deep breath and opened your mouth to speak, but no sound came out. You choked.

           Roman frowned and pulled you towards the back of the store. “Hey, what happened? Did someone hurt you?”

           “I…” You broke down in tears. You wanted to tell him, but he wouldn’t believe you. You were sure of that. You shook her head. “I shouldn’t have come. It’s going to happen anyways, and I can’t stop it.” You went to walk away, but he stopped you.

           “What do you mean, baby girl?” he asked softly. “What’s wrong?”

           You shook your head. “No, I-“

           He pressed his finger over your mouth. “Hey, you can tell me.”

           “Something bad is going to happen, something horrible, and I can’t stop it because no one ever believes me when I see things.” You wrapped your hands into his shirt, fingers twisting the fabric. “So many dead bodies… So many… And the man in the suit. Kept calling you Apollo.”

           Roman tensed at your words. “What man?” he asked.

           “He was tall, really tall and bald. H-He was hurting me and there were dead people everywhere. I…” You white-knuckled his shirt.

           “When did you see this?” he whispered.

           You shook your head. “No, it’s going to happen. No one ever believes me when I see things. I see such horrible things, Roman, and I can never prevent them because no one ever believes me.”

           He cupped your cheeks. “Hey, I believe you. Do you know when it’s going to happen?”

           You shook your head, shocked at his words. “You really believe me?” You looked into his eyes. He nodded. You pulled him into a hug, gripping him tightly. “No one ever believes me.”

           He held you close, lips pressed to your hair. “I will need you to tell me everything that your vision had, at least who and what was in it. It will help you understand in the long run.” He pulled away. “Let me go close the store. We can go to my house and I’ll explain everything to you.”

           You nodded, wiping your eyes. He walked away to close down before calling for you. You went to the front door where he was waiting. He let you outside, following once he locked the door. Roman held his hand out for you to take, a gentle look on his face as he reached for you. You put your hand into his and smiled through your tear-stained face. He locked your fingers together, sending jolts through you. His touch felt like you were being lit up inside. It was strange. It was a short walk to his house at the seaside. It was a nice house, large and ornate. You wondered if he lived there alone. He took you to the living room and sat down on the couch with you, taking your hands in his. It was comforting, his calloused hands encasing yours.

           “Alright, what I’m going to tell you is going to sound… It’s going to sound weird, babe. I’m not sure how you’ll react, but I think since you can obviously see things that you’ll be able to wrap your head around it better than just about anyone, okay?” He smiled at you, but it faded almost immediately. “So, you said the man kept calling me Apollo?” You nodded. “That’s because I  _am_ Apollo; god of the sun and music and all that. A lot of us gods live here, actually: Hades, Poseidon, Aries, Aphrodite, and a few others. We’ve kept to ourselves ever since people stopped believing in us. It’s given us a break from… from mortal affairs. We take care of larger things, things we can’t ignore, but we usually just go about our daily lives and try to keep our own little town safe. It’s been fine for years, except for the incident with AJ a while back.”

           He paused for a moment before he looked at you sadly. “Do you know anything about Cassandra? From old mythology?”

           You looked at him like he was crazy, nodding cautiously.

           “I’m about ninety-nine percent sure that you’re a descendent of hers, with these visions you have and no one believing you about them. And I think that man in your vision was Agamemnon, but I can’t be certain. It also could have possibly been Ajax. I won’t know for certain. Either way, they shouldn’t be anywhere close to getting out of the Underworld. I’ll have to talk to Baron and Destroyer, see if they know anything?”

           You cocked your head to the side. “Destroyer?”

           Roman chuckled, shaking his head. A few strands of hair fell from his bun, framing his face. “Persephone. She was reincarnated and she’s back. He calls her his little destroyer. We’ve all taken to calling her Destroyer now.” Gray eyes searched yours. “Do you believe me?”

           You looked down at your joined hands. “I think I do. I’ve had visions all my life and they’ve all come true. I do know Cassandra was cursed to see the future, but no one would believe her.” You immediately frowned, glaring at Roman. “In fact, she was cursed by  _you_ , all because she wouldn’t sleep with you!” You shot to your feet. “You cursed her and now I’m cursed! This is because of you!” Angry tears streamed down your cheeks. “All my life I’ve had to deal with this! I-I’ve been forced to  _see_  such horrible, tragic things and have no way of preventing them! I…” You clenched your hands into fists. “My visions are so bad sometimes that I come out of them crying blood, and they hurt so much! And it’s because of you!”

           Roman was standing now, his eyes sad as he reached for you. You slapped his hands away.

           “You cursed Cassandra and now I’m cursed! How dare you!?” You shoved him, but he didn’t budge. He pulled you close, ignoring your punches as you started hitting him in anger. Your blows softened and lessened until you were sobbing against his chest. “Why? Why would you force this fate on someone?” You weren’t sure if he heard you. Hell, you could barely hear yourself.

           Roman only hugged you tighter. “I was young and stupid. I fell in love with this beautiful woman, and the moment she rejected me because I offered sex instead of my love, I cursed her when I had no right to.” He pulled away to wipe your tears away with his thumbs. “I should have never cursed her. I could have prevented her early death, and I could have prevented you from having such a fate. But I can fix it; I can take this all away. I can stop the pain, the visions.”

           You breathed a sigh of relief, your eyes sliding shut. But you weren’t sure if you wanted the visions to stop. What if you could prevent something horrible in the future? You were so used to having them that you weren’t sure what you would do. “I… But what if I can prevent something with one of my visions? What if something bad happens and I could have seen it coming?”

           Roman’s frown deepened. “I can take away the pain, I can take away the disbelief, but do you really want to continue seeing such horrible things?” His gray eyes held concern, his full mouth pulled down into a deeper frown. “Are you sure?”

           You thought for a moment. No, you wanted to stop seeing things. “I don’t know, Ro…”

           “Okay, but I need to ask you something, one use of your gift. I will make sure it is completely painless, I promise. But I need to know when this is going to happen. It has been a very long time since I used my own gifts for this, and since you are still so fresh with it, I’m going to help you see.”

           You nodded. He cupped your cheeks gently, rubbing his thumbs over your cheekbones. Your eyes slid shut as warmth washed over you, feeling as if the sun itself was warming you from the inside.

           “It won’t hurt, I promise. We’re going back to the vision you had before, the one about man. I will be here the entire time.” You felt his breath on your lips. “I need you to trust me.”

           With a nod of your head, you gave him your trust. He rested his forehead against yours with his eyes shut, though you couldn’t see. His thumbs continued over your cheeks slowly, the callouses rubbing on your skin. The images of the vision began flooding your mind, making you relive the moments. There was no pain this time, but it still scared you: the dead bodies, how the man spoke to you, all of it. It made you begin crying in fear as you watched it once more, watching as the man hurt you, as he forced the others to watch. It was strange, having Roman watch it with you through your mind, through your eyes, but it made it less scary knowing he was there for you while you cried. He never once stopped with his soothing motions across your cheeks.

           The vision ended. You took a shaky breath, hands relaxing in the fabric of his shirt. You rested your hands on his broad chest as you opened your eyes to look up at him with watery, red-rimmed eyes. He looked beyond worried, lips parted as he brushed your tears away, pulling you closer to hug you, one hand leaving your face to rest on your lower back while he used the other to draw your face to his chest. “’M sorry, baby girl.” He rocked a little, keeping you cradled to him. “We need to warn the others so we can be prepared for the return of Agamemnon.”

           You nodded against his chest. “Roman, how are we going to protect everyone? There were so many dead people…”

           Roman pulled away to look you in the eye. “We’ll figure it out. We always have.” His smile was soft. “I’m so sorry you’ve had to deal with this alone. I should’ve let Cassandra be. I did something unforgivable. I…” He trailed off, looking at the ground. “I hope you can forgive me someday.”

           “I can try…” You pulled away, feeling too intimate with the large man. It was inappropriate, even if you were utterly starstruck by him. Hell, you were developing a crush on him. “What are we going to do, Ro?” you asked.

           He smirked slightly. “Ro? That’s a new one. I like it.” His smirk faded. “I’m going to call a meeting with the other gods. We can tell them everything that you saw, that  _we_ saw. I don’t want you to be alone, not now with this happening.” He was whispering now. “I’ll get rid of your curse. We can tell them everything. I don’t trust Agamemnon to play fair. In that vision, he got to you. I’m assuming you were alone. From now on, you’ll be by my side, okay?”

           “But I can’t just leave my house, Ro…”

           “You’re gonna have to, babe. We’ll go and get you some things: clothes, essential things. I’ll close down the shop until this blows over. In your vision, it was dark and looked stormy. We’re getting into that weather soon. I can give my employees some paid time off. I know they could use some well-deserved time off.” He slid his hands up to your neck. “I’ll keep you safe, I promise. We’ll protect the people and I will protect you.” His eyes searched your face before landing on your parted lips. He leaned forward, his mouth moving close to yours.

           Your eyes widened. Quickly, you pressed your hand to his jaw, palm coming up over his chin to stop him before his lips met yours. “R-Roman, I-“

           “It’s okay. You’re just so beautiful and you’re so strong for enduring through your visions by yourself. And you keep doing this thing with your mouth that just…” He pulled away. “I’m sorry. You probably don’t want anything like that with me.”

           Whispering, you replied, “I never said that. Just not now, not when people’s lives are at stake.”

           He nodded. “Once that’s over?” he asked, gray eyes shining with hope.

           “You can kiss me then.”

           He gave you the sweetest smile, one that made your stomach twist and your heart flutter. He had such a beautiful smile. “I, uh, I should call the others. We’ll set the meeting for tonight, here. Right now, we can go to your house, get you some things, and then we’ll come back, okay?”

           He released your face to twine his fingers with yours. He led you back outside, so you could head to your house where you grabbed a duffle bag and filled it with clothes. He told you not to bother with pajamas as he had clothes you could borrow. You made sure to grab your laptop and notebook, stuffing them into your computer bag along with several colorful pens for note taking and a stack of post-its. Roman watched you with a smile.

           “So, are you an author?” he asked once you exited the house.

           You nodded. “I can control what happens in my stories, I can change things, I can make things how I want then to be. Of course, my characters make their own decisions, it’s how they are in my head.” You shrugged. He took your hand again.      

           “Have I read anything by you?” he asked curiously.

           A shrug of your shoulders was his answer. “Maybe?” You listed a few books you had published. His eyes lit up as you spoke.

           “I’ve read all of those! Are you working on the next book? Would I be able to read any of it?” Those gray eyes of his looked like he was absolutely ecstatic. It seemed you had a fan in the god of the sun and music.

           You could only laugh at him. “I might be willing to let you read it. Only if you give me some pointers.”

           God, his smile was going to be the end of you.

———-

           Later that night, you were sitting at the head of a large dining room table with several others sitting at it or standing around it. You were almost in shock with the number of gods that lived in the small town. Roman was standing behind you, rubbing your shoulders soothingly as they all talked amongst themselves. A man with shaggy blondish brown hair sat to your right. He gave you a dimpled smile as he held his hand out to you. “Dean Ambrose, but you might know me better as Poseidon.”

           You shook his hand. His smile made you smile. You had seen him around, walking with a girl he affectionately called darlin’ and starfish. On your left was Baron, the owner of the diner. You came to know him as Hades, his Destroyer standing behind him with a worried expression. You saw Hunter with his boys standing in a line behind him, his wife, Stephanie at his side. When Roman had told you the large man was Ares, you weren’t surprised. He had the aura of a warrior. His wife, Aphrodite, kept giving you and Roman looks, a small smile playing at her lips as her clear blue green eyes watched you. Roman’s twin, Nia, was watching you with an unreadable expression. She was intimidating, which you assumed was just how she was, considering she was Artemis. She had one of her huntresses with her, a petite blond named Alexa. A young man sat near the other end of the table, not quite by himself, but he was keeping to himself. Roman had said Seth wasn’t talkative, considering most of the other gods didn’t like him. You hadn’t expected him to be Hephaestus, considering Hephaestus was supposed to be the deformed one, but Seth was very handsome. Roman had commented that he had once been horrifically scarred and deformed, but had found a way to mask it with magic. A few others were told to come, but never showed up.

           “Alright, this is probably everyone,” Roman whispered in your ear. You nodded, resting your hand on top of his on your shoulder. “Okay, guys, we need to talk because, well, we’ve got a problem.”

           Everyone grew quiet, looking towards the two of you. You became clammy when all eyes landed on you, those you had never met looking at you curiously. You felt a hand on yours. Dean smiled at you as he gripped your hand reassuringly. Even though you didn’t know him, it was comforting. Roman’s hands remained on your shoulders until his right one drifted down to rub at your arm.

           Roman introduced you. “She’s a descendent of Cassandra and has had visions for her whole life, because of me. She had a vision recently.”

           Some of them rolled their eyes, not taking this seriously.

           “Agamemnon is going to try, and possibly succeed, in escaping the Underworld.”

            _That_ got their attention, all of them sitting up straight, worry and anger flashing across many of their faces.

Baron was the first to say something. “What do you mean? If he was trying to escape, I would know about it!” He sounded angry, deep voice filling the room. Destroyer wrapped her arms around his shoulders loosely. He calmed. “He would only be able to escape with help from one of us…” He looked around the table. “Where the fuck is Elias?”

The door opened and in walked a man wearing a tank top and several bandanas around his wrists. He had a guitar case in his hand. “Right here, Baron. Sorry I’m late. I was getting a message from Demeter. She apologizes for not being able to be here. She’s busy getting everything ready for winter.” Elias set his guitar case down before sitting at the end of the table on the left side, a few seats down from Seth. He scratched at his thick beard.

Baron still looked angry, but relaxed, taking one of Destroyer’s hands, pressing a kiss to her palm. Elias cocked his head to the side as he looked at you before Roman started talking again. “Look, we need to find out who’s helping him. This vision was not a pleasant one, not in the slightest. Everyone, all the mortals in town, besides her,” he rubbed your arm, “were dead.”

Dean’s hand on yours locked, anger growing in his eyes. “What do you mean ‘everyone’?” he ground out through his teeth.

Roman gave him a sad look. “Everyone, Dean. And it was Agamemnon that did it in her vision. I don’t know how, but he’s coming back for revenge or something, specifically on her. I think it might be because she is of Cassandra’s bloodline, by extension his because Cassandra did conceive twins with him, albeit unwillingly…” Roman paused when you tensed, your eyes watering. “We need to stop it before it happens.”

“No shit,” Dean replied. “Baron, you need to make a trip down to the Underworld. Destroyer, you should stay here. I know Baron has been helping you with your powers. You’re one of the best fighters we have and you can help protect the people.” He stood up, his hand releasing yours. “Hunter, Aphrodite, guys, you five stay, too, help keep everyone safe. Elias, Seth, you two come with me and Baron to the Underworld. Nia, Alexa,” he paused for a moment when the intimidating woman gave him a raised eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest. “You know what, I think I’ll let Roman tell you what you can help with. You scare me.” Dean gave her a cheeky grin.

Nia chuckled. “I’ll round up a few of my huntresses to keep a perimeter around the town,” she said. “Roman, you should stay with her,” she looked at you with a hint of a smile. “You’ll be the best one in regards for her safety.”

Roman nodded. Everyone started filing out of the dining room. Nia walked towards you, her smile growing once she was standing next to you. “I can tell that Roman is already falling head over heels for you. He loves fast and he loves forever.”

You looked over where Roman was talking to Baron, looking up at the tattooed man.

“And I can see that you’re falling for him, too. I know you haven’t known one another for very long, but I can see it.” She set her hand on your shoulder. “Not everything in the mythology is true about him, the bad things. I hope you know that. I also hope you can find it in yourself to forgive him.” Her light brown eyes glanced at Roman. “You’re going to be spending a  _lot_ of time with him. I hope you can handle it. He can be very clingy and has a thing for…” she chuckled. “He has a thing for near constant touching, even if it’s just little touching, like holding your hand or hooking his finger with yours. Just be aware of that.” She tugged you into a quick hug before walking away, her arm falling around Alexa’s shoulders. Roman approached you once everyone was gone.

“I hope my sister wasn’t bugging you.” His eyes scanned your face.

You shook your head. “No, I’m fine. She’s really nice, actually.”

Roman snorted. “You aren’t related to her.” He wrapped you up in a hug, his head resting on your cheek. His long hair was like a curtain around you as you buried your face in his chest. “I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.” He rocked back and forth a little. “Do you want to go get into some comfy clothes? We can relax for the night, watch some movies if you want?”

You nodded against his chest. “Is it possible for me to take a shower? I feel kind of gross.”

Roman chuckled. “Yeah, baby girl, you can take a shower. Come on.” He took you upstairs and to his bedroom. His bed was very large, a California king, but there was still plenty of space in the room. He rummaged around in his dresser, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, handing them to you. “Sorry if everything is big on you. I know I’m not a small guy by any means,” he gave you a dorky wink. You couldn’t help it when you giggled, taking the clothes from him with a smile on your face. “I’ll, uh, I’ll be right in here, okay?”

“Thank you.” You went into the bathroom to shower, finding a fluffy white towel in the cabinet by the shower. You took your time in the shower, scrubbing away at your skin, letting the very nice, hot water wash over you. But you hadn’t expected a vision to hit you so suddenly.

———-

_You had never had a vision where you were watching from above. You were always in your body. It was almost like you were watching it happen in real life. It was Agamemnon again. Except now, he was standing in the bathroom at Roman’s house. He was standing in the corner, watching your shadow through the frosted glass of the shower door. You could see your body was slumped on the floor of the shower. His smile was sickening as he stepped closer and closer to the shower, his hand reaching for the handle. You tried to scream. He had something in his hand, you couldn’t quite see it, but something was wrong. You opened your mouth to scream. No sound escaped you, but you kept trying. There was a knock on the door. Roman’s voice was muffled, but you could hear him._

_“Hey, you’re taking a while in there. Are you alright?”_

_You wanted to scream and shout, to get Roman to run in and save you. Agamemnon set his hand on the handle._

_The door burst open. Roman was standing there, eyes golden and a gold bow in his hand. He had it drawn in a second, aimed at Agamemnon. Agamemnon vanished before Roman could loose his arrow. Roman was breathing hard, chest puffing out and his lips pursing as he glared at the spot Agamemnon had been standing._

———-

           You came to still on the floor of the shower. The water was pounding down on you as you tried to stand, but you couldn’t. It was like the vision had drained you of everything you had. The door opened violently, Roman damn near breaking the thing. He turned the water off, averting his gaze from your naked body as he reached for your towel to wrap you up and carry you out to his bedroom. Your hands were clenched in the towel, holding it around you as best you could as Roman looked you over.

           “Hey, it’s okay. No crying, you’re okay,” he whispered. He wiped away your tears, gray eyes full of worry. “What happened in there, baby girl?”

           You shook your head, shivering a bit as the cold air of the room started affecting your hot skin. Roman hopped off the bed in a rush to grab your clothes from the bathroom, bringing them back so you could get into them. He turned his back while you quickly slipped into them, crying the entire time. The sweats hung a little low on your hips and the you were almost swimming in the shirt. Roman still had his back turned, waiting patiently for you to give him the okay. With a tap on his shoulder he turned. You pulled him into a hug, arms tight around his waist as you started to sob, fingers digging into his shirt, curling the fabric. He wrapped an arm around your upper back and the other around your shoulders, his hand on the back of your head as he started rocking back and forth, shushing you all the while. He kept whispering little things to you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

           “I’m scared,” you whispered once your sobs died down. “I-I’ve never had a v-vision where I wasn’t in m-my own body be-before. It’s like I wa-was watching what was happening in the bathroom from a-above.”

           Roman pulled away, cupping your cheeks. His strong gaze would have been intimidating, but the words leaving his lips softened his eyes. “I’m never leaving your side. Not until this bullshit is done. I’ll keep you safe until he’s locked away.”

           “And after?” You looked up at him with sad eyes.

           His smile was soft. “If you still want me around after, then I will be.”

           You nodded, pulling him back in for a hug. He held you for the rest of the night, keeping you cradled against him.

———-

           It would be two weeks before Agamemnon revealed himself to you all. In those two weeks, you had grown rather close with him. It didn’t help your crush on him. That had only grown and grown until you were sure your heart was going to burst every time he gave you a bright smile.

           “I’m not letting you use her as bait,” Roman growled, glaring hard at Baron. “She’s been through enough.”

           Baron sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know, Roman, but he’s clearly after her. We don’t have another choice.” He released his nose to cross his arms. “Look, I know how it is, man. But she won’t be alone. Destroyer is going to be watching from the trees like she likes to do, out of sight. Elias is going to be above to give us the signal and Nia is going to have her huntresses surround him once we’ve got him cornered. She won’t get hurt, she’ll have a lot of people watching her.” Baron rested his hands on Roman’s shoulders. “We won’t let her get hurt, I promise. If she does, then you can kick my ass.”

           Roman sighed, shoulders slumping. “I’m going to hold you to that, Corbin.” He shrugged him off. “What about Dean, Seth, and the others?”

           “Dean is going to be with us as we close in on him. He’s not getting away from us. Seth is with Destroyer, while Hunter, Steph, and their boys are going to stay in town to be sure it stays safe, okay? We’ve got this covered.” He smiled then. “We’re gods, Roman. Agamemnon has nothing on us.”

           “Ro!”

           He perked up upon hearing your voice. You were walking towards him with Nia, a large grin on your face. You practically skipped to him, wrapping him in a warm hug. He returned it with a smile. “Hey, baby girl.”

           You looked up at him with a smile.

           “Why are you smiling? You’re about to put your life in danger.” He was frowning now.

           You reached up to run your fingers across his beard. “I’ll be okay. I’ve got the best protection in the damn world.” You gave him a sweet smile. Your heart was pounding frantically in your chest. You hoped you couldn’t hear it. You were beyond terrified of what could happen, but you needed to be strong for Roman. You could see how scared he was, just in his posture. He was completely tense and his hands were knotting into your shirt. You smoothed your hands over his forearms, making him relax with your soft touches.

———-

           An hour later, you found yourself running through the forest, Agamemnon hot on your heels. Fear was pumping through you, making you run faster until you reached the safe point. He grabbed you by your shirt, yanking you backwards against his check. An arrow flew passed your head, lodging in his shoulder. He roared in anger, releasing you. Nia was there, pulling you away to push you behind her. She had a bow in her hands, drawn back tight with a smirk on her face. Her huntresses surrounded you, all in similar stances as her, ready to shoot Agamemnon. Roman was next to you now, bow drawn. You had him surrounded.

           “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Agamemnon said, a smile on his face. “All this for one prophet? You really shouldn’t have.” He took a step forward, seeming to ignore the arrow in his shoulder. “Just let me have her and you’ll never have to worry about me ever again.”

           “Why do you want her?” Roman growled. You felt helpless, useless standing there without something to defend yourself with. Everyone else had weapons.

           “Cassandra ruined everything with her false prophecies. I wish to put an end to her bloodline. We will never have to worry about false prophets ever again.”

           Anger bubbled inside of you. “You bastard!” you yelled. “She wasn’t a false prophet, she was cursed so on one would believe her prophecies! That curse put on her is what made you lose, what made you die, not her ‘false prophecies’, you piece of shit!” Your hands were clenched in fists, eyes alight with anger. “Don’t you ever call her a false prophet ever again!” You were pulled back by Baron. He pushed you back behind him, standing with a long spear that was on fire at the end.

           “We’re done here. I know how you got here, Agamemnon,” Baron said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out an amulet. Agamemnon froze, his face falling. “You were given help by a witch, a witch that is now dead, and now this amulet is completely useless. You are no longer protected on this plane.” Baron pointed his spear at him with a smirk. “I think it’s time we sent you back to the Underworld, this time, maybe the pits of Tartarus.”

Agamemnon stumbled back, seeming shocked. He went to run. Roman loosed his arrow, the force of it knocking Agamemnon to the ground. Roman notched another arrow, stepping forward to stand a few feet from him. Nia joined him. Dean appeared, trident aimed at Agamemnon’s head. He looked up at Dean, obvious fear in his eyes.

“Look away,” Roman said. Your eyes shut just as they all attacked him. You could hear the squelching of their weapons as they killed him. You flinched at the sounds. It was quiet for several moments. Calloused hands cupped your cheeks, your eyes opening to look up at Roman. “It’s over, He can never hurt you ever again.”

———-

           Roman took you to his house once everything was done. You had given everyone sincere thanks, but they brushed it off, saying you were family and they protect family. You felt like you belonged here. At Roman’s, he wouldn’t let go of you, arms tight around your ribs, face buried in your neck as he held you as close as he could, whispering how happy he was that you were okay, how happy he was that he got to keep having you around.

           “Roman, you’re suffocating me,” you gasped out.

           He released you, giving you a sheepish smile. You shook your head with a smile, reaching up to push his long hair from his face. You dragged him down by the back of his neck, pressing your lips to his. His eyes grew wide in shock. You pulled away, smirking at the utter disbelief on his face. It only lasted a moment, then he was on you, hands buried in your hair and lips over yours in a hot, passionate kiss. It took a little strength for you to push him away so you could speak.

           “Can we slow down just a little, Ro?” you whispered.

           He nodded. His hands left your hair only to pick you up with ease. You squeaked at the sudden movement, relaxing into his arms as he carried you back to his bedroom, laying you on the large, soft bed. Your hands pushed into his hair as he started kissing you again, this time slower and softer. His hand trailed down your side until he reached your thigh. He hitched it up around his hip. “Is this okay?” He pressed his forehead to yours.

           “Yes,” you breathed out with a smile.

           His smile made your stomach flip. He sat back on his knees to tug his gray t-shirt over his head. You admired the broad expanse of his chest, eyeing the elaborate ink covering his right arm and pec. It was absolutely beautiful. Reaching out with your hand, your fingers grazed over his chest, down over his abs to the edge of his pants. “Take your shirt off for me, baby girl.” You did as he ask, blushing as he looked down at you in awe, a soft smile on his face. “Wow.” He tugged the cups of your bra down as he leaned down, his full lips wrapping around your nipple. You gasped as his goatee scratched against your soft skin, but you didn’t want him to stop anytime soon, hips rolling up towards his. He did the same, pressing himself to you with slow rolls of his hips. Your nails bit into the skin of his shoulders. He growled against your breast, pulling away to kiss you again, his tongue delving into your mouth to play with yours. You started working on his pants, tugging them down around his ass. His cock sprung free from his boxers, pressing against you hot and heavy as he continued dry humping you. He left you to tug his pants and boxers off before helping you tug your own jeans and panties down, your arousal coating your pussy and thighs.

           He was back on you, lips on yours as he rid you of your bra. The rough feel of his hands as they ran over every inch of skin they could felt amazing, it made you feel beautiful. No one had ever touched you softly before, no one had ever touched you like you might break. It made tears well up in your eyes. He pulled away when you took in a shuddering breath. He was quick to wipe away your tears as they fell. “It’s okay. I’ve got you,” he whispered, looking into your eyes.

           “Thank you.” You pulled him back in for a soft kiss. He slid into you then, filling you in the best possible ways. Your lips fell from his once he was fully sheathed inside of you, a broken whimper leaving you. He had his head pressed to your breast bone, shoulders and arms shaking. For a moment, you thought you had hurt him in some way, but then he looked at you with teary gray eyes.

           “I love you,” he whispered, a tear streaking down his face. “I love you.” He rolled his hips against yours, a moan leaving you. “I love you.” He was crying now. “I’m sorry.”

           You shook your head frantically. “I love you, too, Ro.” You dragged him in for another kiss, this one the softest one you had shared. “I forgive you.” You mumbled it against his mouth. He rolled his hips down against you slowly, making you ache in the best possible way as his mouth moved against yours.

           He kept moaning that he loved you, setting your soul alight. You felt warmth in your heart as he chanted that he loved you. He reached underneath you to lift your hips gently, allowing him to move further inside of you. Your orgasm was slowly building, but this new angle allowed him to brush against that spot inside of you that drove you wild, making you cry out against his full mouth. Every time he whispered he loved you, you responded in kind, meaning it every single time as you moved together. He started calling you beautiful between his ‘I love you’s, tears still streaking down both your faces. You ran your hand up his neck slowly, tangling in his hair as you kissed him. You trailed the other down your own body, rubbing at your clit. It brought you closer to the edge.

           “Are you gonna come for me?” he whispered. “Bet you sound so beautiful when you come.” He searched your face, giving you the soft smile he used so much with you. He started rubbing circles onto your hip, soothing you in the best way as he continued loving you, as he continued moving in and out of you slowly. You were dangerously close on the edge now, eyes starting to flutter closed. “Look at me when you come, please?” His voice cracked. Opening your eyes was hard with all of the emotions running through you, but you did just as you came, a breathless cry leaving you as you shuddered and tensed. That awed look was back on his face as he kept moving inside of you, chasing his own release and prolonging yours at the same time. He pulled out quickly. He stroked himself until he came on your stomach, panting as he collapsed on you. You hugged him to you tightly. His weight was comforting as he crushed you to his chest, his lips ghosting over your shoulder. You were both a sticky mess as he pulled away to kiss you softly. “I love you.”

           Your smile was bright as you looked up at him, pushing his hair out of his face as you said, “I love you, too.”

           His smile was bright like yours, eyes shining happily. “I’ll go get something to clean you up with.” He moved to get off you, but you stopped him, pulling him back in for another kiss. He chuckled. He left you there as he went to grab a warm washcloth. He wiped you down gently, pressing little kisses to your stomach that made you giggle as his facial hair tickled you. Once he returned after putting the towel in the hamper, he pulled you close, your head on his shoulder as he wrapped you up in his strong arms.

           “Thank you,” you whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest. You looked up at him with a smile. “I love you, Roman.”

           He smiled back. He tugged you up for a kiss. “I love you, too.” He pressed his cheek to the top of your head as you started drifting off to sleep. “Forever and always.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone goes missing and Roman must help find who did it. The reader must stay behind and deal with the consequences.

            “Wake up, Ro,” you mumbled against his shoulder, the large man groaning, rolling over and pinning you to the bed with his body. “Jeez, Roman, get off me.” Wheezing and groaning, you shoved at his torso, but he only chuckled, his arms sliding underneath you, pulling you close. “C’mon, you promised to take me somewhere today,” you said.

            “I know, but it’s warm under the covers,” he mumbled, lips brushing against your forehead. “Ten more minutes, baby girl.”

            “You said that thirty minutes ago. Now, we really need to get up.” You managed to wiggle out of his grasp, climbing out of bed despite his protesting. He made grabby hands at you, his long hair wild around his head. “You should shower, you dork. Your hair is a mess.” You tugged on a strand of his hair as he shifted to sit on the bed, a soft smile on his face. “If you’re quick, you can join me in the shower.” His eyes lit up as you shed your sleep shirt—one of his—and headed towards the bathroom, swaying your hips a bit, stopping at the doorway of the bathroom to drop your panties, smiling back at him as he sat there with his mouth slightly ajar. You shut the door behind you, leaving it open just enough for him to see you turning on the shower. “Well?”

            Roman was up and stripping his clothes off as quick as he could, almost tripping on his boxers while he tried getting them off, but they twisted around his ankles. You giggled a bit once he finally got them off, the large man opening the door just as you stepped into the shower. “I could devour you,” he whispered as he entered the shower, sliding the glass shut. His large hands roamed over your now wet body, grinning as he started pressing kisses to your shoulders. You dipped your head under the water, Roman sputtering as water ran down your back, filling his mouth. You couldn’t help cackling, soaking your hair thoroughly as you looked back at him with a grin. “Asshole,” he mumbled.

            “You love me,” you said with a grin.

            “Duh.” He slipped passed you to get himself under the spray of the shower head. He set to washing and conditioning his hair, smiling as you grabbed soap to start washing yourself. He turned to help you, hands roaming over your body gently, a soft smile on his face.

            Once done showering, the two of you dried off and dressed, Roman sliding on a tight black t shirt and blue jeans. You opted for a pair of jeans and a cute blouse. As you were tugging your shoes on, someone knocked on the door rather frantically. “Can you get that, babe?” you asked as you tied your shoes.

            Roman left the bedroom, heading out to the living room to answer the door. You heard the very distinct rasp of Dean and a rather nasally voice you knew belonged to Seth. You got up once you finished tying your shoes, going out to see Dean talking loudly and excitedly, but there was panic in his voice. Seth looked a little worse for wear, his hair fluffy and messy. Roman was listening intently, watching as Dean scratched at his beard. “Dean, slow down,” Roman said, grasping his friend by the shoulders. “What happened?”

            “Some dickhead kidnapped my girl, Roman, _that’s_ what happened!” Dean shoved Roman’s hands away. “I’m no good at tracking, not like you are. You’re the god with the bow and arrow, so you must hunt, so you can track, can’t you?”

            “Nia’s the better tracker-“

            “She’s out of town. Please, Roman, you’ve got to help me. Please.”

            “Any idea who the guy is?”

            “I don’t know. Please, Roman, please. I’ve never asked you for anything.”

            Roman turned to look at you. “Go, Roman. I’ll be fine,” you said. “Go.” Roman pressed a quick kiss to your forehead as he passed by you, going to grab some things. “Are all three of you going?” you asked, looking at Dean and Seth. They both nodded. “Stay safe, okay? Wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you.” You walked over and pulled them both into a hug. “Take care of each other and come home with your girl.”

            “Thanks, short stuff,” Seth replied. “We’ll be back soon. You think you’ll be able to keep yourself occupied and out of trouble with Ro gone?”

            “Yeah. I’ll just go hangout with Steph and the boys.” You handed him a hair tie from your wrist. “Maybe put up your hair, though. It’s a mess.” He took I gladly, pushing his hair back into a low bun. Roman appeared with a small bag. “Stay safe. Come back as soon as you can. Find your girl.” You gave Dean and Seth one more hug. “Keep me updated, okay?”

            “You got it, baby girl,” Roman said with a smile, kissing you softly. “We’ll be back before you know it.” He left the house, sending a soft smile your way before closing the door. You sighed. You hoped Dean’s girlfriend was okay. You didn’t know what kind of person would risk the wrath of a god, though. You had enough experience from when Agamemnon had come to kill you to know that messing with a god’s significant other was one of the absolute worst things you could possibly do. You pulled out your phone, ringing up Steph.

            “ _Hey, honey! What’s going on?”_ she answered with a bit of pep in her voice.

            “Hey, Steph, did Dean or Seth talk to you?”

            “ _Not recently. Why?”_

“They’re going out of town with Roman. Someone kidnapped Dean’s girlfriend. I told Roman I’d come and stay with you and the boys until they bring her back.”

            It was quiet for a few moments on the other end. _“Of course, honey. You told those boys to stay safe, right?”_

“Been there, done that. I don’t think they’ll be long. I just hope she’s okay.” You packed a suitcase. “I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

            _“No worries, honey! I’ll get Destroyer’s old room set up for you to stay in.”_ You spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up. You made sure you had everything you needed for a few days at their house, leaving the house and going to your car. You froze, vision going black for a moment as something else filled your vision.

\----------

            _Running, running as fast as your legs could carry you. Someone was cackling behind you, chasing you. Your lungs were burning, but you didn’t dare stop. You were almost there, almost to Roman’s house when you were tripped, sprawling out onto the forest floor. You rolled out of the way just as a sword came crashing down where you had just been laying. You looked up to see a figure in all black, their face covered, but you saw their eyes: blue and shining with malice. You managed to get up and run, but not before the sword slashed at your back. You felt the blade, but you refused to stop._

_“I’ll get you!” they roared. “I’ll get every last one of you until the gods finally come to me!”_

\----------

            You woke up in someone’s arms, panic overtaking you, but you calmed the second you realized it was only Hunter, a stern look on his face. He looked down at you. “You were supposed to show up fifteen minutes ago. Steph thought something bad had happened.”

            “I need to get ahold of Roman.”

            “I figured.”

            “Someone kidnapped Dean’s girlfriend and I just had a vision of someone chasing me and saying they were going to get all of us until the gods come to them.” Hunter didn’t stop walking, but his steps faltered. “I think someone is planning on kidnapping all of us until the gods are forced to all go to this person.”

            “Can bad shit stop happening around here? I’m really sick of it.”

            “Sorry, Hunter. I wish I could help.” You felt useless, honestly. “Is there any way we can get all of the gods into one spot with their significant others so no one else gets taken?”

            “We’ll certainly try. We don’t know when this asshole might attack and take another one of you. I’ll talk to everyone, see if we could possibly put you all up in Baron’s house. Maybe we can get you all to the Underworld. I know the living aren’t supposed to go there, but I think it’d be okay for the short term while we go looking for the guy.” Hunter froze for a second. “Be quiet,” he whispered, setting you on your feet. Someone cackled from the trees. “Run, kid. I’ll distract the maniac. You just fucking run.”

            “What about you?” you asked, stepping back away from him.

            “I’ll be okay. I’m a god; they can’t kill me.” The laughter continued, changing to a different part of the woods. “Go.” Hunter grunted as a black figure appeared behind him, their sword slashing through the air. He whipped around, axe in hand. “Run!”

            You had never moved so fast in your life, not even when Agamemnon had come to kill you. You ran as hard and fast as your legs would carry you, ignoring the stitch in your side as you finally made it to town, but it seemed as if no one was around. You ran and ran, lungs screaming, your legs pumping as fast as they could go. You spotted Baron ahead of you with Destroyer. You stumbled, falling to the ground, hands getting scraped. You struggled to get up, Baron shouting at you as you started running again. You heard the cackling behind you, dropping as a sword swung over your head. Destroyer was running now, leaping into the air and kicking whomever was behind you. You turned as the black figure bolted back into the trees, cackling as they went. Baron was at your side, helping you up on your feet. He gripped your shoulders, brown eyes worried. He was saying something, but you had fear gripping you, worry filling you.

            “Hunter, need to find Hunter,” you managed to choke out. “He told me to run. He stayed behind to fight whoever that was. Need to make sure he’s okay.” You turned, Destroyer already running in the direction of Roman’s house.

            “She’ll take care of it. Come on, let’s get you to my house.”

            “We need to warn everyone.”

            “Warn?” Baron raised an eyebrow.

            “Roman, Seth, and Dean left town. Someone kidnapped Dean’s girlfriend. I had a vision earlier that someone was going to come after all of us, kidnap all the significant others of the gods to get you all to go to them.” You took a deep breath, gripping your side, taking as deep a breath as you could. “I was next, it seems, but we need to warn everyone. Need to…” You swayed a bit, gasping for air. “Need to get them somewhere safe.”

            “Easy, small fry. I’ll get you to my house. Destroyer will make sure Hunter is okay. I’ll get ahold of everyone. You can all come stay with us.” He glanced toward where his girl ran off to, worry etched on his face. He relaxed a bit when she reappeared, a bloodied and beaten Hunter following her, holding his side. His eyes grew wide. “How…”

            “Get everyone to safety,” Hunter ground out. “Now.” His tone brooked no argument, Baron running off as fast as his long legs could carry him. Hunter looked at you, letting you help him walk, throwing his arm over your shoulders. “I think I know who or what this person might be.” You looked at him expectantly as the three of you slowly went to Baron’s house. “There’s a legend, an old prophecy that your ancestor, Cassandra, spoke of. One day, a child, one of darkness, born of the evil of humanity, would come and attempt to destroy the gods. Only a prophet, a very powerful one, would be able to see how to defeat them.” Hunter gave you a pointed look. “If the prophet is unable to see this, then the gods will be destroyed.”

            “Cool, fate of the gods on my shoulders,” you grumbled. You reached Baron’s house, carrying Hunter inside. Stephanie was there, tears in her eyes at the sight of her husband. She took him from you, helping him into the living room. “I… I need to call Roman.” You walked from the room, into the kitchen. The phone rang only once before Roman was answering. “Roman,” you whispered, tears filling your eyes. “I… Dean’s girlfriend isn’t the only one this maniac is going to kidnap.”

            “ _What do you mean, baby girl?”_ Roman sounded worried.

            “I was on my way to Hunter and Steph’s when I had a vision of someone chasing me towards your house. They said that they would get all of us and get the gods to come after them. They just attacked Hunter and he’s pretty beat up.” You paused, taking in a deep breath. “He mentioned a prophecy, one Cassandra saw. This maniac is born from the evil of humanity-“

            _“And only a powerful prophet can see how they can be defeated,”_ he finished softly. _“I knew this day would come, I just hoped…”_ He grew quiet. _“We know where Dean’s girlfriend might be. She isn’t far from town, closer than we thought she’d be. W-Where are you?”_

“Baron’s house with Destroyer, Hunter, and Steph. Baron went to go get everyone back here.” You looked over at Hunter and Steph through the doorway, Steph gently cleaning his wounds. “I’m just… I don’t know what to do, Roman. This is all on me. I-I have no way of knowing which of my visions will show me how to defeat them, I can’t force myself to have visions, and I don’t know when this is all going to happen. What if… What if my vision comes too late?”

            _“It’s okay, baby girl. Everything will be okay.”_

You shook your head. “I don’t know about tha-“ Your vision blacked out, your phone slipping rom your hand. You could hear someone shouting your name, but you couldn’t snap put of your vision.

\----------

            _A woman stood before you, her looks almost identical to yours with variations here and there. You would have thought she was your twin. You reached out to her, the young woman stepping forward. She said your name softly, her eyes sad. “I’m so sorry, dear descendent.”_

_“Cassandra?”_

_She nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek. “I am so dearly sorry for what you have to go through.” She touched your cheek, a soft sigh escaping her. “You must defeat the dark one, the one that would kill the gods.”_

_“How?” you asked, panic filling you. “How do I defeat something when all I can do is see the future?”_

_She cupped your cheeks. “You are much more than your visions. You are the one that brought Apollo to his knees, you are the one that helped put Agamemnon back in the pits of Tartarus. You are much more than a prophet.”_

_“Cassandra, I-“_

_“Hush now. I must tell you how the evil will be defeated.” She slid her hands down to yours, gripping them tightly. “You must sneak out of the house of Hades tonight, just after Ares has laid himself to sleep. You must wait until then. When this happens, run to the house you share with Apollo. The evil will follow you, as you saw earlier this day. It cannot enter the house of Apollo, but you will not be safe there for long. You will have a short amount of time, maybe only minutes. There is a book, one Apollo keeps away and hidden. He has never been able to open it, as it’s locked with very powerful magic. That is because it can only be opened by you. He keeps it under his bed. Inside, there is a spell that only a prophet may use.” Tears slid down her cheeks as she squeezed your hands. “In order to save the gods and keep the world balanced, you must cast this spell, but there is a price.”_

_You knew what she meant immediately, tears streaming down your cheeks. “My life.” She nodded. “I thought you hated the gods.”_

_Cassandra thought for a moment, turning away from you. “I did once. Long ago, when mankind was young and naïve. I was young and naïve. But, after being dead for so long,” she breathed out a sigh, eyes sliding shut, “I have forgiven them. Humans didn’t make things easy for the gods, we still don’t. Humans have created this evil and I believe that the gods are remorseful for their past actions. I know Apollo certainly is.” She grew quiet, slowly turning back to you._

_“Will I… Will I ever see Roman again?” you whispered, trying to keep yourself from sobbing as you stuttered and sniffled._

_Cassandra shook her head. “I highly doubt it. Gods can’t be killed unless it’s by the evil and once… once you enter the Underworld, once your judgement has been passed, you may never see him again. I wouldn’t count on it.”_

_“Will he be okay?”_

_She smiled. “He will be. Someday.” She pulled you into a hug. “I shall see you soon, dear. Very soon._

\----------

            You woke up in bed with Baron and Finn standing over you, both men concerned. They checked on you, making sure you were alright. You lied when they asked what you had seen, saying you only saw the evil, that it would be there soon. You felt bad lying, but no one could know what you had to do. You know they would try to stop you and you couldn’t let them do that, so you waited, waited until it was dark and everyone headed to sleep. You snuck out of the room you were in, going to where Hunter and Stephanie were sleeping. You peaked inside to see Hunter sound asleep, bruises littering his skin. You felt tears in your eyes as you crept out of the house, running as hard and fast as you could towards Roman’s house. Your vision began to happen, the evil chasing you and cackling, slicing open your back. You barely made it into the house, slamming the door hard as you booked it to the bedroom. You could hear them outside, screaming and laughing, taunting you.

            “I’ll get you!” they screamed. “I’ll tear down the protective barrier and I’ll fucking get you!”

            Your vision blurred as blood slid down your back and legs, staining the soft carpet beneath your feet. You found the book with ease, the old leather worn beneath your fingers. There was a clasp on it, and eye staring at you from the middle. It glowed gold, snapping open in your hands, flipping to a page near the middle, words appearing on the once blank pages. Your fingers shook as you began reading the words out loud, tears streaming down your cheeks. The house was shaking and light flashed outside in unnatural shades of red and orange, the creature laughing and screaming still. The protective barrier was breaking. You read as fast as you could, trembling when you heard the door break down. You read the last words as the creature ran into the room, a blinding white light filling your vision. You screamed, pain blossoming along your entire body, but the scream of the creature drowned yours out, it’s scream fading into the distance. The pain stopped, the white leaving your vision, turning black. Then, you felt nothing.

\----------

            _You woke in a field of flowers, sitting up as you blinked at the light filling your eyes. You stood up, looking around, freezing when you saw three large figures in front of you._

_“We shall judge thee,” they bellowed in unison, their voices otherworldly. “You sacrificed yourself to save the gods and though your visions were never believed, you still warned others. You prevented many deaths and tried to prevent many others. You are seen as good and true and shall pass on to Elysium, where the good and favored rest for eternity.” The three figures seemed to shimmer as you were lifted into the air. You were placed on a rock overlooking the ocean, a familiar figure standing near you._

_“Cassandra,” you breathed out. She turned to you, smiling brightly. She held her arms out to you, pulling you into a hug. “I did it.”_

_“You did. I knew you would.” She pulled away. “You did what I could not have done myself.” You smiled, but felt an ache in your heart. She noticed, eyebrows furrowing together. “What is it? Are you not happy to be in paradise?”_

_“I… I am happy I saved everyone, and I’m so happy that I get to be in paradise, but,” you turned, looking to where there were trees, much like your home, “I can’t be truly happy here. Not without…”_

_“Apollo,” she said. “I understand. But there is no going back.”_

_“I know… I just… I hope he’ll be okay.”_

_“He will be.”_

\----------

            Roman and the others came back, Dean cradling his girlfriend. Roman burst into Baron’s house, looking for her, but found them all looking frantic. “Where is she?”

            “We don’t know. She snuck out when we all went to bed,” Baron said, shaking his head. “We’ve looked everywhere for her, but we can’t find her.”

            Roman’s eyes grew wide. “Did you check our home?” He barely waited for Baron’s answer of ‘not yet’, bolting from the house, long hair flying behind him as he ran to their shared home, heart pumping. His heart leapt into his throat when he realized the protective barrier was broken and gone. He ran through the house, freezing when he reached the bedroom. There she was, blood staining the carpet underneath her, a black stain in the doorway. His spell book lay open next to her. Her eyes stared unblinkingly at the ceiling, one hand curled around the book on the ground. He shuffled closer, shock clear on his face as he dropped to his knees next to her body, lifting her to hug her close, a roar leaving him that shook the very ground, sobbing as he held her close, fingers tangling in her hair. He rocked back and forth, crying and begging for her to come back to him, fingers running over her face, closing her eyes. “Come back to me,” he whispered, his tears falling onto her face. “I can’t do this without you.” He hugged her closer, another sob leaving him.

            “Oh, gods,” Finn whispered, tears in his eyes. “She…”

            “She sacrificed herself for us,” Baron said, tears of his own falling down his cheeks.

            Dean pushed passed them all, heart breaking at the sight before him. He approached Roman slowly, resting his hand on his shoulder. Roman jerked away. “C’mon, Ro. Let’s… Let me take her,” he whispered.

            “I can fix this,” Roman whispered, eyes red as he looked up at Dean. “I-I can fix this.”

            Swallowing hard, Dean knelt in front of Roman. “I’ll watch her for you, Roman. You need… You need to go rest.”

            “I need to bring her back.” Roman’s voice cracked. “I can’t.”

            “Roman, you need to let her go.” Dean managed to push Roman’s hands away, lifting her up into his arms. “Seth,” he said softly, the younger man walking into the room. “Can you get him to your house? I don’t think he should be alone.”

\----------

            Three months had gone by. Roman was barely ever in town anymore, never staying for more than a night before he’d leave again. Dean checked in with him as much as he could. They had given her a funeral pyre, Roman emotionless the entire time. He left shortly after. The other gods grew worried as each time he showed up, the circles under his eyes were darker, looking more and more disheveled as time went on. He missed her terribly, his heart broken, vowing to never love another person as long as he lived.

\----------

            _You were sat on the rock, looking out at the ocean, the breeze ruffling your hair. While you were happy you saved everyone, you were heartbroken that you could never see Roman again. Cassandra tried to help you adjust, but you hadn’t been ready to die, but had done it so that those you cared about could live. Every day, you went out to the rock, sitting there for hours as you thought about Roman, often crying over him. Cassandra comforted you as best as she could, but she had her own paradise and couldn’t visit as often as she would have liked. You hoped against hope that Roman was okay, that he would be okay without you, that he would choose to continue living his life in the best way he could. You wanted him to be happy, even if you weren’t._

_“Hey, small fry.” You whipped your head around, seeing Baron standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. You stood up, running to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around you, lifting you up. “We miss you,” he said as he set you down. You began crying, sobbing against his chest. “I know, small fry, I know.”_

_“I-I miss h-him,” you sobbed, tears soaking his shirt._

_Baron gripped your shoulders, pulling back. “That’s why I came to see you, small fry.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, leading you out towards the ocean. “He’s been a wreck since you… since he found you after everything. We barely see him anymore.”_

_“I wish I could see him.”_

_“Another reason why I’m here. I… I may have found a way to bring you back.” Baron held up his hand as you opened your mouth to speak. “It’s really risky and if something goes wrong, you’ll be ejected from Elysium and thrown into the Field, where you’ll be eternally miserable.”_

_“I’m already miserable, Baron.” You wiped your cheeks. “I’m willing to do anything to get back to him.”_

_Baron smiled softly. “I figured you’d say that.” He looked back out at the ocean. “To bring you back… Cassandra has to sacrifice herself to Tartarus.”_

_You immediately shook your head. “No, I can’t make her do that. I would never even ask her to do it.” You backed away from him. “She’d be thrown to where Agamemnon is and I could never ever ask that of her.”_

_“Good thing you don’t have to ask.” You turned to see Cassandra with a smile on her face. “I’d do anything for you.”_

_“No, Cassandra, please-“_

_“I have already made up my mind. You deserve to live out a happy life with Apollo. I can see that he has changed as a person and is remorseful. You two deserve happiness and you are not happy here.” She looked to Baron. “I am ready to go.”_

_Baron nodded. “It’s okay, small fry. I already spoke to her about it.” He walked away from you, taking Cassandra by the hand, turning to look back at you. “Catch you on the flipside.”_

_“Goodbye, dear,” Cassandra said, a bright smile on her face. “Tell Apol-Roman that I said ‘hello’.” The two disappeared, your eyes going wide. You felt light-headed all of the sudden, swaying lightly. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes as a warm feeling washed over you._

\----------

            You woke with a start on a rock by the ocean, Baron standing over you. He helped you up, hugging you tightly. “Well, you’ll be happy to know that for her sacrifice, Cassandra was granted passage to the Isles of the Blessed, a very rare honor.”

            You nodded, refusing to let go of him. “Is this real?”

            He pinched your arm lightly, laughing when you smacked his arm. “C’mon. I convinced Roman to come back, but he’s leaving soon. You took your damn time getting resurrected.” He turned, squatting down. “Hop on, small fry.” You laughed, hopping onto his back. He stood and ran, moving inhumanely fast, stopping abruptly in front of your shared home with Roman. “He’s inside.” He set you down, wishing you luck as you walked towards the house. Your heart was pounding in your ears as you stepped inside.

            “What, Baron? Why did I need to come back here? You know I don’t want to. Be… here…” Roman turned the corner form the bedroom, freezing when he saw you. “You can’t… How?” Tears were in his eyes.

            “I-I’m here, Roman,” you cried. “Baron found a way to bring me back.” You barely finished the sentence, Roman wrapping you up in his arms, face buried in the crook of your neck.

            “You’re here, you’re here.” He set you done, cupping your cheeks. “I can’t believe… How?”

            “Cassandra. She sacrificed herself to Tartarus so I could come back. For her sacrifice, she was granted passage to the Isles of the Blessed.” You cupped Roman’s cheeks. “She says ‘hello’.”

            Roman pulled you into another hug, breathing you in. “I can’t believe this. I’ve been a wreck without you.” 

            “So Baron told me.” You pulled away, kissing him softly. “I may have gone to Elysium, but I was miserable without you.” He didn’t let you go, holding you for the rest of the day, not a word spoken between the two of you as you sat on the couch on his lap, playing with his soft hair.

\----------

            Three months of catching up meant everyone spoiling you a bit, frequent visits from everyone, especially Hunter. He seemed the most remorseful of everyone, blaming himself for your death. But when you explained to him that if he had stopped you, they would all be dead, he thanked you for your bravery, for being willing to die for everyone else. He was still rather broken up about it, but he seemed to be slowly coming out of it. Roman was around you almost constantly, which you guessed was because he just missed you.

            “It’s ‘cause I’m afraid that you’re not real,” he whispered one night as you lay in bed together. He was playing with your fingers, meeting your eyes for only a moment before turning his attention back to your hands. “I’m always afraid I’m going to fall asleep and when I wake up, you’re not going to be here.” He pulled you close, lacing your fingers together. “I dreamt about you every night after… after you sacrificed yourself. Every time I did, I would try to touch you and my hand would go right through you, as if you were a ghost. It tore me apart.”

            You kissed him softly. “I’m here, always will be.” You sat up, straddling his lap with another soft kiss to his lips. “I’m not going anywhere ever again. I promise.” He sat up, arms wrapped around you, hands sliding up your back.

            “I love you,” he whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks. The two of you shared soft sweet kisses, removing each other’s clothes. He held you close, fingers diving into your folds, your wetness dripping down your thighs. “I love you,” he whispered again, pulling you as close as possible, cock arched stiffly against your cunt. “Please. I-“ You slid down onto his cock, kissing him, fingers digging into his hair. He whimpered, gripping you tightly, thrusting up into you. “I love you.”

            “I love you, too,” you whispered back, head resting on his shoulder as you circled your hips. He laced his fingers through yours, squeezing your hand as the two of you moved together. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” He dropped backwards, releasing your hand to grip your hips, grinding you down against him, your clit dragging across his pubic bone. Your whole body shuddered as he dragged you back and forth until you came, hips stuttering as you came down from your high, Roman chasing his own orgasm, moaning your name as he filled you. You slowly got off him, going to clean yourself up, laying back in bed with him. He pulled you as close as he could, curling around you. “Love you, Ro.”

            “Love you, too, baby girl,” he whispered, kissing the back of your neck. “Love you, too.”


End file.
